


Baby, You Don't Know What it's Like

by thatgirljazz



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is in a drunk, confessing mood and Charlie’s his audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Don't Know What it's Like

It's 2 AM at Graceland. Charlie's flipping through a book, unable to sleep, when she hears it.

"Shit!" Mike groans as he stumbles into the wall.

Charlie turns her head and looks into the hallway. She can smell the alcohol from here. He reeks.

Mike walks into her doorway, shakes, mumbles some sort of an apology, and walks back out.

"Hey, Boozey, come back," Charlie whispers. She hopes he didn't wake up Briggs. It wouldn't be pretty.

Mike turns around slowly and points to himself. 

"Yeah, you. C'mere," Charlie smiles.

He leans in her doorway and gives her a big grin. "Hey."

"Hey," she can't help but laugh.

She beckons him closer with her hand, so he flops down on her bed.

"I see you had a good time," she puts her book on the nightstand. 

"Yeah, Johnny's great," Mike rolls onto his side.

"You won't be saying that tomorrow," she shakes her head.

"You and Johnny were the ones who really welcomed me to Graceland, you know?" he sighs.

"Well, we like you," she smiles.

"No, but Charlie...Charlie...Charlie," he draws out the syllables in her name as he looks up at her with those blue eyes. "You're the best."

"Thanks, sweetie--"

He puts his finger on her lips. "No, lemme finish, I know you all think I'm green and a kid and really white---"

"Babe, you are really white--"

"I know, but you really cared and you gave me a key and I just wanna tell you I think you're really cute."

Charlie raises her eyebrows as he pulls his finger back from her lips. "Cute, huh?"

"No, I shouldn't say 'cute' because you're a woman. Girls are cute and puppies are cute and you're not a girl or a puppy, but this strong, sassy, pretty woman," his head is lolling back and forth so much, she wonders if it's going to fall off.

Charlie smiles as he rests his head back on one of her pillows. "You're not too bad yourself."

Mike chuckles and closes his eyes. Charlie can tell she's not getting him back to his room, so she shuts off her light and goes to sleep.

\---

The sunlight shines through the windows and hits Mike right in the eyes. His head is killing him. He puts his hand over his eyes and realizes his other hand is draped across something. 

He opens his eyes. This isn't his room. This is Charlie's room and his hand is laying over her waist. Are they spooning? He pulls his hand back ever so gingerly, not to wake her up, but she sighs. She opens her dark, heavy lidded eyes and looks at him. He can feel his neck getting hot and his cheeks burning.

"I'm in your bed."

"Yes, you are."

"And we're spooning?"

"I guess you're a little handsy when you sleep," she muses. "You don't remember anything?" she arches an eyebrow.

"No..."

"Nothing about puppies or girls or strong, sassy, pretty women? Well, one strong, sassy, pretty woman?"

Mike's blue eyes widen in horror and he springs to his feet.

"Mike!" she calls after him as he runs down the hall. "Mike!"

Charlie bursts out laughing. They should get the new kid drunk more often.


End file.
